User talk:Chompace
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Chompace! Thanks for your edit to the User:Chompace page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 06:01, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Some friendly advice My advice is getting rid of that "character" page before you get it removed by an admin. You have not met ANY requirements to make a Slayer in anyway. Read the rules before you make one and the fact you stole the appearence of one of the chat admin's characters means you've got 2 strikes in the space of a day. Yaminogaijin (talk) 18:04, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Hi.... I'd appreciate it if you took the mention of my character and his equipment out of your Requip paragraph please ^_^" Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 18:49, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Fairy Dragon Slayer. Gonna be outright blunt. I've deleted your article. First, we don't name character articles after their skills. We give them appropriate names. Second, we do not write articles talking directly to the audience. The article is meant to be written as if it is an encyclopedia article on your character; that is the point of any wiki, even a fanon wiki. Also, the plagiarism man. It becomes pretty obvious when you started taking content, because those portions of the article are actually well written, while the portions you wrote on your own are....subpar. Also, did you bother to review the rules that were....oh....linked to your talk page the moment you logged in? No? Thought not. You need permission from Per to create your own Slayer magic, and furthermore, your first character and first magic cannot be a Slayer. Even after that, you have to have been here for a week, and have had 50 edits, 50 meaningful edits (meaning I will go over your edits and subtract every edit that is either for a comment section, or a talk page, or a userpage) to create your own Slayer-related anything. Also, did you look at any other articles here for an example of formatting? You did it completely wrong. and used an outdated infobox to boot. We have Template:Ten Tails Character for our most up to date infobox (imo, anyway). But the worst part was simply the plagiarism, from multiple users at that. We do not steal material written by other, fellow users on this wiki. It is an insult to all of their hard work, Chomp.—Mina Țepeș 19:42, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Editing without permission Please do not reference and or edit other people's pages without their permission, it is against the rules.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 02:55, April 6, 2016 (UTC)